A Life Change
by taylor.rose.cullen
Summary: Bella is popular, and beautiful. One day, she is accused of wagging, and her mother overreacts, sending her to Forks, to live with Charlie. Between making new friends, and kissing a guy that is NOT! her boyfriend, Bella is finally finding herself. AH, BxE
1. Unfair

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fic. Hope you like it, R&R

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Story: A Life Change**

**Rating: T**

**Reason: Questionable Words**

**Summary: Bella is popular. Bella is pretty. Bella…well, Bella has the perfect life. But when one of her teachers accuses her of wagging, her mother overreacts and sends her off to be with her father, Charlie, in Forks. With a long-distance relationship, and a crush on someone who is **_**not**_** her boyfriend, can Bella keep it all together? All Human.**

* * *

-Bella-

Life was amazing. For me, at least. Every now and then, my mind slipped to those less fortunate, but little could stop my happiness now.

I had the perfect group of friends, perfect grades, the perfect body, the perfect look, and the perfect boyfriend.

My life was as perfect as it could be.

I was happy. In that state of mind, at least.

'Bella!' my mother called from downstairs, her childish voice ringing with a musical undertone. 'Breakfast's ready.'

I gasped, as the smell of bacon reached my room – mum, and cooking put together couldn't be good – and quickly changed. I pulled on a figure hugging tight black shirt with hot pink writing across the front. I agreed with the shirt.

_Why cant I have everything?_

It cut off in the middle of my torso, and showed off my belly button ring. It was silver and diamond, and hung beautifully. The tattoo on my back was visible too; the intricate design of a blue butterfly, and perfect natural balance.

I laughed, and slid my legs into an extra, extra small pair of jeans with too much ease. The outfit accentuated my practically illegal curves, but kept my naturally flat, toned stomach from looking fat. I added a pair of black Jimmy Choos, and ran a straightening iron through my hair.

Perfect.

I laughed – my happy, musical laugh, and ran down the stairs, amazed to not find fire. And then I realized – Phil was cooking.

'Hey, Phil,' I said quickly. He looked at me and smiled.

'Morning beautiful. Want some eggs?'

I nodded, as he put some on my plate. I never felt like meats in the morning – too fatty. Mum didn't bother to say hi, good morning, or even goodbye.

I ate quickly, and hitched up my country road bag – so in right now. I pulled it onto my shoulder, and slipped out of the house.

At first, I was barely able to walk two feet in these heels, but now, I could run a marathon. Not that I needed to; my black Porsche was waiting for me in the driveway.

Ah, the bribes step parents give you to make you accept them.

The drive to school was short, especially going forty over the speed limit, but it didn't bug me one bit.

I pulled into the staff parking lot of Broadbeach High, and parked my car. They wouldn't notice, and if they did, they wouldn't do anything. Phil had, after all, donated a new wing to the library.

I smiled to myself again, and stepped out of my car, already being flocked by all the other seventeen year old girls.

'Bella!' They called. I turned to a voice I recognized, and pulled her out of the crowd.

'Ok, what happened yesterday?' I asked curiously. I needed to know all the gossip, and Laura was my guide. Our friend Tara was on my other side and the other girls knew not to follow. We went over to the bathrooms, to find a girl sobbing.

'You,' Tara called coldly. 'Out.'

I would have protested, but I didn't bother – the girl was already gone.

We stood there, chatting about the day of school I'd missed – or rather, skipped.

It wasn't like I was bad, but Jake wanted to spend a day out at his dad's resort on an island off Broadbeach, and I wasn't one to refuse. We had snorkelled; scuba dived, and had heaps of fun. Sure, he wanted to get a room, but I told him I still wasn't ready. Not yet. Maybe…maybe in time for prom.

I flicked my dark hair over my shoulder, and my chocolate brown eyes gazed at them innocently. I profiled my friends quickly, as Laura tried to remember the day's events.

_She _had dark, purple-y red, mahogany brown hair, and was tall. She was fit, and curvy, but Tara was more so. She was blonde, a little shorter than Laura, with a tiny waist, huge chest and the shortest of miniskirts. But they were both – deep, deep down – really sweet people.

Of course, the school had called my mum last night, and our conversation afterwards went something like this:

_Renee: _Bella, you were truanting! How could you?!

**Me: **I'm sorry?

_Renee: _What do you mean, you're sorry?

**Me: **Exactly That.

_Renee: _Well, miss, I don't believe sorry will really cut it.

**Me: **But I am.

_Renee: _Bella…your…_obsession_…with Jake is proving to be too much.

**Me: **Obsession?!

_Renee: _Oh, it's not like you don't know it.

**Me:**I'm not obsessed mum. You and Phil, when you started dating – that's obsessive. I _love _Jacob with all my heart. I'm not obsessed.

_Renee: _Bella, what do you expect to happen?

**Me: **Jake…he's going to marry me.

_Renee: _Cruel Laughter

**Me: **Angry Glare

_Renee:_ Bella. You have nothing more to say to me. One more time, and you're going to live with your father.

**Me: **Confused, then Horrified, then Hateful stares. You're right. I don't have anything more to say to you. Except…except that I HATE you.

It really was funnier than it seemed.

I was, of course, horrified.

I felt my phone buzz from inside my jeans. I pulled it out, and read the text.

_Hey, sexy._

_Listen up; I just got to the school. Come and meet me behind the geography block. Kay?_

_Ily_

_Jake_

I let my friends know, and rushed out, almost running to the geography block. I slid to the back and found Jake waiting.

'Hey baby,' he said sweetly. He was…gorgeous. I leaned up to kiss him, and he returned it passionately. He sat me down on the ledge, and stood in front of me.

'How was your evening?'

'Not great. Mum threatened to send me off to live with dad. That is, if she catches me wagging again.'

'Ah, but the keyword there is _catches_.' I smiled and nodded. I heard the bell ring, and ignored it. I kissed him again.

'I missed you,' I whispered, between kisses. It had only been a night, but I missed him no matter what.

'Missed.' Kiss. 'You.' Kiss. 'Too.' Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

'Baby,' I said, pulling away. 'I got to get to class.'

'Kay, hon.' He kissed me again, and then let me go. I sprinted to my English room, anxious about my speech on "Jack the Ripper."

Everyone was in class, so I was rushing. I tripped on the stairs in a daze, hearing a little crack in my ankle.

'Ouch!' I cried in pain, but I was sure no-one could hear me.

I pulled myself up the rest of the stairs, and lay at the top of them, rubbing my sore ankle. I couldn't feel a break or a fracture – I must've cracked it like people cracked their knuckles. I applied a little pressure, surprised to find that the pain was almost gone, and stood up. I limped to my classroom, my hand on the doorknob.

'Ooh. Isabella Swan.'

I knew that voice.

'Hi, Mr. Chadley.'

'Truanting, are we?'

'No, actually, I fell on the stairs—'

'Excuses, excuses. My office, Bella,' he said flatly. I glared.

'Is there a problem?' asked a new voice. Jake. His arms sneaked around my waist from behind. Why had I been caught by the one teacher who cared? So he asked my mom out and she said no, big deal! Well, technically, she said yes, dated him for three years then dumped him the night he was going to propose, but _still_.

'Yes,' Mr. Chadley said. Jake was big, and Mr. Chadley wouldn't dare go against him. 'Bella here was wagging.'

'So was I.'

'But this is twice in a row for her.'

'For me, too—' I elbowed Jake.

'Shut up,' I muttered. I whispered into his ear. 'Don't worry, I love you. It'll be fine.'

'You too. I'll always be with you, no matter what happens. If you leave, Bella, I'll follow you.'

Of course. Mum's threat. She wouldn't go through with it, would she? I knew that Jake _couldn't _follow me. His mum was gone, and his dad was in a wheelchair – he had to take gare of Billy.

I groaned, and followed Mr. Chadley, limping. In his office, I explained, but he cut me off, saying he needed to make a phone call. When he was done, he came back into the office.

'Your mother is on her way. Wait in the foyer, please.'

And I did. My head hidden, I didn't see who walked in.

'Well. Bella. How are we today?'

I sighed. Leah.

'Hey, Leah.'

'Caught having sex with your boyfriend on the school grounds again?'

'No,' I whispered. 'I truly am sorry, because now I don't know what to say when you need comforting about getting caught with _Hadley Peyton_,' I said the name with a reverence, 'out in the parking lot. That is why you're here, after all, right?'

I looked up to glare at her. Her dark red hair, anorexic figure, and train-wreck face. She just screamed slut.

I laughed.

She sneered.

'Oh whatever. Everyone knows that you and Jake only happened because he made a bet with his mates that he would take your virginity.'

That stung.

'No. Jake loves me. And seriously, it's not my fault some "probably-full-of-STD-bitch" is obsessed with him, and fawns over his every move.'

'I only have HPV and Genital Herpes,' she slipped out.

I started laughing my head off.

And then my face was colliding with her fist. It didn't hurt – she was a weak anorexic slut.

I sat there, not wanting to get in more trouble.

She slapped me.

'Fight back, slut. Jake doesn't like cowards.'

That did it. I couldn't just sit there.

I jumped up, grabbed her collar, and pushed my knee up, into her stomach. She cried out in pain. I grabbed her right arm, and twisted it over her head, pinning her down. I barely noticed the crowd outside the main door, watching us through the windows and chanting, 'Fight, fight, fight!'

Both Mr. Chadley's door and the office's main door swung open at the same time.

'ISABELLA SWAN!'

I gulped. I knew those voices.

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd'ya think?**

**I have to thank a couple of people.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta (add.boyz.girl - aka, Clare) who is also my super awesome friend. Check out her account :P**

**I was thinking - I'd love to give you a little insight into my next story, which I'll start posting soon. Just quickly;**

* * *

_Clare: So, how's your story going?_

_Me: Good. I've sort of thought of an idea for a new one, too._

_Clare: What's it about?_

_Me: Well...I was thinking...a story where Bella gets into Dartmouth on her own - I know, amazing - but she's a last minute acceptance. When she gets there, she finds that she _**_and_**_ three other girls have been put into a three person dorm -- and guess what? There's no other place she can stay. So she has to move into the boys dorm...and you'll never guess who's in her room?! Jake...and Edward...who happen to be best friends...and BOTH fall for Bella._

_Clare: Oh, my, Carlisle. We totally have to co-write it._

_Me: Sure!_

_Clare: We'll make them do the craziest things to get her..._

_Me: Smirk_

_Clare: Dude...you are one smart cookie. Evil look crosses over Clare's face... Now what shall we make them do to get her…?_


	2. Embarrased!

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm updating :) This is the second chapter, and the third combined, cause I think it was better that way.**

**R&R**

**Love,**

**Tay**

'ISABELLA SWAN!'

I gulped. I knew those voices. Oh, crap.

I was so dead.

'Bella…' I looked over to the main doorway, to see my mom standing there, a mix of hurt and disappointment covering her face.

And there was nothing more I could say to convince her to let me stay. I was going, and I knew it.

Most of the students surrounding us scattered, but three stayed, as Leah was hurried to sick bay.

Laura and Tara said their goodbyes, hugging me, and then leaving me with Jake.

I explained what had _really_ happened, and he seemed to be the only one that believed me.

'Bells…what we have is special to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you…Bella, when I said I would follow you – I was telling the truth. But…my dad…my sisters…they need me. But I promise, I'll come up there as often as I can, and we'll see each other all the time. I can drive my rabbit to Seattle, its only an hour away. And then, it's only a six hour drive from Seattle – I'll take one of those overnight buses, the real comfy ones, and I'll come and see you.'

'And I you, Jake.'

'I…I love you Bella.'

He may not have realised, but that was the first time he'd said that to me, and it felt amazing. Sure, whenever I had said it, he had said "Yeah, you too," or even, the very first few times, he'd said "Thank you." But this was the first time he'd said it in full, and for some reason, it meant more to me than I expected – and I'd expected it to mean a lot.

'I love you too, Jake.'

I sat in the car, at 8pm that night, as mum sped to Seattle Airport. Broadbeach was a quaint little town, and so we had to go to the nearest city.

'Mum…what happened…it really wasn't what it looked like.'

'What it looked like was you beating up another girl.'

'Yeah, but—'

'Are you admitting that's what you were doing?'

'Yeah, but—'

'So how was it not what it looked like?'

'She started it!' I blurted.

'I don't care who started it, you should have walked away. I'm so disappointed in you, Bells. What happened to the girl you used to be? You were shy, cute, you hated gossip, you were a Grade A Student – and somehow, you've become my worst nightmare.'

'I'm still that girl deep down mom. And no matter what, you're supposed to love me anyway.'

She ignored me.

'When was the last time you got an A?'

'Grade 7—but that's hardly the point! I wasn't a Grade A Student; I was a Grade A Nerd! I was a total loser, mom. No-one liked me.'

'So this was a bid for popularity?'

'Oh whatever _Renee_,' I said, in a pissed tone. 'It's not like you're not a total try hard, always trying to get the women at Aunt Stacy's country club to like you. Just because I achieved popularity, and you didn't, you don't have to take it out on me.' She was silent for a while, and guilt flooded me.

'Mom…' I whispered. 'I'm…I'm so—'

'I don't want to hear it, Isabella.' She pulled up at the airport, and I notice that it was the no parking, Taxi drop off. 'Bye, Bella.'

Her voice was dead. A tear fell from my eyes as she sped off, and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye back.

It was an hour long flight. I'd lock myself in the bathroom, and I'd have the chance to cry then.

I checked in at the computers – I only had two bags, both hand luggage, as Forks (My dad's home) was constantly rainy, and Broadbeach was sunny as. I'd have to go shopping there. I groaned. No matter how much of a material girl I'd become, I still hated shopping.

I straightened out the shirt I had changed into – a plain black singlet top – and pulled up my dark blue skinny jeans. I heard a guy behind me wolf whistle, and ignored him. I was used to it.

I went to the _Boost_ Juice Bar, and grabbed a large mango magic. I had a little too much at once, and got a brain freeze. Once I'd finished, I realised it was only five minutes until boarding – and I wasn't even at the gate. As I went through the metal detectors, they called my flight. However, they only called the economy passengers.

I ran to make it, but I definitely made it on time.

I went to the first class cabin – Phil had insisted I use his frequent flyer upgrade – and took my seat in row three.

A pretty hostess came to talk to me.

'Hi,' she said, in a sickle sweet voice. 'I'm Jessica. I'll be the hostess for the first class cabin today. If there's anything I can get you, just ask. Before we take off, we will be offering the first class passengers their pick from the menu. We will need ID to prove your age, if you'll be drinking.'

I snatched up the menu, and ordered a double serve tub of chocolate ice-cream. She looked at my perfect figure in envy, but nodded none-the-less. Once she'd gotten my food, she then went on to tell the other two passengers that had already boarded. I looked to the seat beside me, praying no-one would be sitting there.

I opened up my ice-cream, and took a massive spoonful. Who cares if they saw? I'd probably never see them again.

I let my tears fall as I ate, stuffing my mouth. Jess came and sat in the seat next to me.

'Are you OK?' she asked. I could tell she cared, but also that she couldn't help being involved in other people's business. I finished my ice-cream and wiped away my tears. 'Boy trouble?'

I nodded. 'Sort of. My mum's sending me to live with my dad, and my and my boyfriend are getting separated.'

I grabbed my jacket off my lap, and put it on.

'If you need a chat, just holler. That button there,' she pointed to a red on my armrest, 'will let me know. I have to go reopen the doors for some idiot who's late.'

She left to open the doors, and I didn't bother looking at who came in. I glanced at him when he sat next to me and I noticed it was a guy, but his hood was up, so I didn't see his face.

His voice was musical as he spoke. 'I'm Edward,' he said, removing his hood. I looked – such a could only go with a beautiful face, not that that'd be fair. Life rarely was.

He had dark bronze hair, and perfectly symmetrical features. His skin was creamy, and he had perfect emerald eyes. I looked at him in adoration, and then remembered Jake, and everything that had happened that day. I took the hand he had held out to me and shook it shortly.

'Bella,' I said. I pulled up my hood, and he pretty much got the picture.

I fell a sleep quickly, and woke up when I felt the plane beginning to land.

When we landed, I disembarked quickly, rushing through the airport. I put my back pack on my back, and pulled my carry-on suitcase with me.

I opened my suitcase, looking for a jumper, when suddenly, I crashed into someone, spilling the contents of my bag on the floor.

I bent down, and started picking my clothes up, and found I had crashed into Edward, from the plane. I stared into his green eyes for one second, as if I knew him, and then looked back down.

Edward looked at something on the floor and laughed. I looked back at him and followed his gaze – right to my granny panties, sticking out from underneath my favourite t-shirt.

I blushed, and then realised he had been making fun of me. I picked up the last of my clothes, and began to walk away.

'BELLA! Wait! Please, wait!'

I paused, but kept going.

'Bella!' he said, catching up. 'Bella, hear me out.'

I tapped my foot. 'Fine. You have,' I checked my clock. 'One minute.'

'I wasn't laughing at you – I was laughing at the t-shirt…I barely noticed the granny panties until you snatched them away! That t-shirt – the one that says "Just because I'm rich, doesn't mean I'm a bitch"? Well, I was just thinking how fitting that would be for my best mates girlfriend, cause she fits both rich and bitch, perfectly.'

I blushed.

'Sorry for accusing you…'

'It's fine. You're Charlie's daughter, aren't you?'

I raised an eyebrow.

'Ah, my brother Emmett has a lot of run-ins with the law. Charlie speaks about you a lot.'

I groaned. So _everyone_ in Forks knew all about me. Great.

'Oh no, he only says you're a great daughter…'

'You don't have to pretend – the whole town thinks I'm a mistake and Renee's a slut. But I don't mind. They're all—'

'BELLA!' Charlie shouted, cutting her off. Bella turned to see her father.

'Ah, Edward!' he said delightfully. 'I see you've met Bella…'

'Oh yes,' Edward said politely.

'Well, she may be pretty, but she won't be dating till she's thirty, so I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait.'

I blushed again. 'Dad,' I groaned.

He laughed. 'Shall we get going then?'

I nodded.

'Edward, you need a lift?'

'No, thankyou. My Aston Martin is parked in the long term parking – I only went to Seattle for a couple of days, to pick up some important medical books for Carlisle.'

Charlie nodded. 'Well, then, see y--'

His phone rang. He flipped it open quickly.

'Hello?'

He said 'Mhm' a couple of times, and 'Ok' and then he said, 'Yes, I'll be right there.'

He turned to me.

'Bella, baby, I'm so sorry. I have to go – there's a burglary in Port Angeles, and the airport is already halfway there – they need me. Can you catch a cab?'

'I'll take her, Charlie – you're place is on my way home.'

'You sure?' Charlie asked nervously.

'Course, my pleasure.'

And then he was gone.

'You were saying?' Edward asked. 'About the whole town thinking you're a mistake, and your mother's a slut?'

'I was saying, that they're all wrong, and I'll prove it, eventually.'

'I bet you will,' he said, smirking.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing.' He grinned. 'You seem strong willed, for…'

'For what?! A _woman_? Is that what you were going to say?!'

'No…for someone so beautiful.'

I blushed. And then he showed me the way to his car.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**My new story should be up soon, too. **

**Love,**

**Tay & Clare**


	3. Excuse me while I go scream

**Hey Guys**

**I know that its _really _short, but the thing is - I haven't had much time lately...things've been hectic, and my beta's really tired lately - she's got lots to do (help her mum, write her own stories, etc.)**

**So here it is, and its just a filler - next chapter will be longer, and will be up tommorow :)**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Taylor (Author) & Clare (Beta)**

Edward showed me out to his car – as I looked around the parking lot, I noticed that most of the cars weren't actually that great in comparison to his, which was saying something, since his car was just a regular silver Volvo.

He opened the door for me like a gentleman, pulling it forwards and ushering me in. I slid onto the seat, as he walked round the other side of the car and got in. He started it up, and pulled out of the parking lot.

I placed my hand on the dial of the radio.

'May I?' I asked politely. Edward nodded. I switched it on, and changed the station, surprised to find that my favourite station was unavailable here. I rolled my eyes and pressed one of his pre-saved stations. I heard a random song – with a good beat – playing, and left it.

Edward grinned, turned it up, and started singing.

'I wish I had a mango tree  
In my backyard  
With you standing next to me  
Take the picture  
From her lips I heard her say  
Can I have you  
Caught up on--'

He turned to me and smiled, a blush creeping up his face as if he had forgotten I was there.

I grinned at him. 'Don't worry – you have a great voice,' I smiled.

'Thanks…so, why did you come here anyway? I mean,' he said, eyeing my body – and I'm sure I saw his emerald green eyes flicker down once or twice, 'not that that's a bad thing…in fact, I'm sure many people will be really excited to have you here…but you're from Broadbeach in Los Angeles – why on earth would you move to dull, rainy Forks?' he asked, eyebrows raised.

'Oh, well – I got into a fight…this girl in my grade was making comments about me, and she challenged me to fight her – the dumb anorexic bitch ended up getting me suspended, which resulted in my mother overreacting and sending me here.'

'What did she say to you?'

'Nothing I really want to talk about right now…'

I grinned at him.

He glanced at the road we were now on, and pulled up to a beautiful little cottage like house, with two storeys, and stained glass windows.

'We're here,' he said quietly. I let myself out, but left the door open, leaning in to talk to him.

'Do you want to come in?' I asked him.

'Um…sure—' Edwards phone began to ring, and he quickly pulled it out. I recognized the ringtone – Picture Perfect, by Chris Brown. I grinned – I loved that song!

'Hello?' he asked. 'Mhm…sure, Esme, I'll be there in ten minutes.' He pressed end, and turned to me. 'Sorry Bella – but my mother Esme wants me to go help move some furniture – I'll see you on Monday, in school.'

I nodded, disappointed, then, remembering my boyfriend, shook Edward out of my head, and walked up the drive to my new house.

I heard music blasting inside, and opened the door, dumping my bags in the entrance.

I turned and looked around, before going through to the living room. The first thing I saw was an olive-tanned boy pressed up against a girl who was a shade darker than him, hooking up on my couch.

What the hell was going on?

'Hem-hem,' I said, clearing my throat. The girl jumped, startled. Her eyes widened, when she saw me, and then flicked to the clock.

'Holy shit! Quil – get out of here, I'll talk to you later – this has got to be awkward enough for her…I wish she hadn't seen that!'

She pulled her boyfriend up, gave him a peck on the cheek (which resulted in him turning his face and morphing it into a full blown pash) and pushed him out the door.

She closed it, leaned back on it, and spoke in a sweet, melodic tone.

'Hi,' she said. 'I'm Clare.' She had long, straight ebony hair, and light brown skin, plus the perfect figure. The music was still blasting upstairs, and suddenly, a girl came running down them, eyes closed, hairbrush in hand, as a substitute for a microphone. Her hair was wet, and she was clad in just her bra and underwear – both of which had Elmo all over them.

She opened her eyes, and looked at me.

'BELLA!' she screamed, hugging me. I hugged back, unsure of my current situation.

'Summer,' Clare said, threateningly. 'You can do that later – I think we should explain what's going on.' Summer stepped away from her, and looked at me, as if to take me all in.

I looked at her too. She had long, wavy blonde hair, puppy dog brown eyes, and a short, but slim body. She grinned at me.

'Hi Bella, I'm Summer. You know – your step sister.'

I looked from her, to Clare, and then screamed.

'WHAT?!'

'Shit,' Summer said. 'We were supposed to let her know lightly – weren't we?'


	4. Why didn't he tell me?

I glanced around impatiently, my eyes flickering between the two other girls in the room

I glanced around impatiently, my eyes flickering between the two other girls in the room.

'Bella…sis, maybe you should sit down for this,' Clare said hesitantly.

'Don't call me _sis_! And no thanks, I think I'd rather stand,' I said scathingly.

I could tell I was being really rude, and it was kind of unfair for me to take this out on them. I should probably save my voice so that I can scream at Charlie when he gets home instead.

I took a deep breath.

'So…are you going to explain, or what?' I asked, eyebrow raised.

'Yeah…so,' Summer started, sitting down on the sofa. 'A couple of years ago--'

Clare went and sat next to her, and, as I assumed, as the elder sister, she took control of the conversation.

'A couple of years ago, your dad went to Forks' High annual fete. He was helping out, giving kids free rides in the cop car. It's a huge family event, and I reckon he was in it for the free lunch. Anyway, so the lady that brought him lunch - our mum - well…he asked her to sit with him while they ate, and she said yes…and they got to talking, and a few weeks later, she ran into him at the supermarket. She was thrilled when he asked her to dinner, and then, four months ago last week, they got married.'

I decided to take a seat - this was a lot to take in.

'Oh. Ok. So…what's her name?'

'Huh?'

'Your mum? Her name?'

'Oh - Katherine Adams-Swan. I'm Summer Adams, and Clare is Clare Adams.' Summer grinned at me.

'Oh.'

There was an extremely awkward silence.

'Why didn't Charlie tell me?'

Clare looked at Summer.

'I think you'll have to let _him_ tell you that one--'

The door suddenly burst open, a new girl sprinting into the room.

'Summer! Clare! You'll never guess what! I just heard from Jess Stanley that _Isabella Swa_-- oh,' she said, her gaze finally falling to me.

She was beautiful, like Summer and Clare, and I wondered if she was my step-sister, too.

She had straight black hair, and was wearing a silver singlet top, with black skinny jeans that were tucked into silver converse high tops.

She pushed as strand of hair out of her face.

'I should have figured she'd be here! Its nice to meet you,' she added, shaking my hand. 'I'm Chelsea. My home's a total hole, so I live here most of the time. Clare and I are seniors at Forks High, and we've been best friends since fourth grade. Charlie's practically my adopted father. I even have my own room here.'

Chelsea smiled at me.

If it wasn't for the fact that things were getting flung at me so fast, I knew I'd really like these guys.

I looked at Chelsea again, noticing her wide brown eyes and light brown hair, as well as her creamy skin. Both she and Summer had light skin, while Clare was a lot darker.

She seemed to read my mind.

'I'm adopted,' she said in a hushed tone.

'Oh.'

It was uncomfortable standing there, with all of them who already had a close bond.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Clare rushed off to get it.

I stood back up and Summer lounged out on the sofa, still in a bra and lacy boy shorts.

Clare came back with two boys in tow.

'Summer, Embry and Seth are here to see you,' she said melodically. Summer jumped up straight away, and ran over to the two boys. She hugged the first, shorter one.

'Seth!' She exclaimed. He had light brown locks, a dark tan like Clare, and innocent brown eyes, and he looked about eighteen. He kissed he cheek, and then turned to the other one, who I figured must be Embry. He looked the same as Seth, except that his hair was darker and longer, and he looked very shy.

'Uhm…Summer…' Clare said, unzipping her jacket and chucking it at her little sister. 'Maybe you want to put that on,' she added. Summer looked down at what she was wearing, swore, and put the jacket on. Clare was so much taller than her that it was like a long sleeved, zip up dress.

Summer turned back to the boys.

'Listen…guys - this isn't the best time. We'll talk on Monday, OK?'

They both nodded, and, looking defeated, retreated through the door.

I sat down on the recliner.

'Listen…this is just a lot to handle for me right now. I'm going to go to my room and sleep on it all…'

I climbed up the stairs to my room, and flopped onto my bed.

_What the hell._

_Why didn't he tell me?!_

_It's not just anything -- he got effing _married_ and he didn't tell me._

_I mean, he could have at least said something before I met my step sisters…_

_And who exactly was this _Katherine Adams_._

_Did she think she could just barge into my life?_

_I certainly hoped not._

_I turned onto my side, and looked at a picture on the table._

_It was me, Charlie and Renee, all squished onto the same swing at the park in Phoenix - we had gone on a holiday there when they were still together. I had been a baby in arms, but they had told me about it, and showed my pictures._

_He should have told me._

_I was his _real _daughter, after all._


	5. Come back down to earth

**A/N: Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's - Summer, Clare and Chelsea.**

**Taylor x**

* * *

There was a soft knock at my door later on in the afternoon, which got me to wake up. I was praying that it was a dream, and that I would wake up, and go to school, and see Jake, and everything would be better, but the voice at the front of my room told me otherwise.

'Bella? I was wondering...could we talk?' I rolled over in my bed to face Clare and Summer. Chelsea was right behind them, a soft smile on her face.

'We...we just need you to hear us out...I think it would be better...wiser...if we told you _exactly_ what happened. How this all happened...'

I sat up. I gave them a sad smile, and ushered them over to sit on the front of my bed.

'Guys, you're too nice. I mean, you had nothing to do with this, and I went off at you...you must hate me...'

'No way...I thought you'd hate us...after all...we did sort of crash your party...'

'I could never hate you...its just...this...all of this...its really brought me back down to earth, you know?'

'Yeah...we know. So, do you want us to explain?' Clare asked. I nodded, and she continued, 'Ok...you see Bella, Charlie did tell you. Well, he tried to, at least. When he proposed, he called you straight away...it was on speaker phone. You told him you were busy...with some guy called Jake. He tried calling you so many times between then and the wedding...and you blocked his calls...'

I couldn't believe my ears - my eyes were betraying me, tears were streaming out of them...I remembered now. 'No...' The word came from my mouth softly, but my voice was not my own. I lay back down and curled up. 'I...I'm horrible...'

'You're not Bella...listen, we're having dinner, come down when you're ready...Ok?' I looked at Clare.

'I'm not hungry...I'll see you in the morning.' Clare and Chelsea left, but Summer gave me a hug before retreating through the doorway.

As she shut the door behind her, my phone began to ring.

I flipped it open, and I couldn't wait to hear the voice of the person on the caller ID.

'Jake?' I said, my voice mopey.

'Hey babe,' he replied. 'How are you?'

A tear fell down my face.

'I'm ok.'

'You don't sound ok...'

'Its cause I'm not! God, you're my boyfriend, you're supposed to understand...oh, god. I'm sorry, its just that _everything_ is all wrong! Jake...dad got married. I have step-sisters that I never knew about.'

'Bella...I love you...' I frowned...where did that come from? I continued anyway...

'Anyway, so, I'm so confused, because they said it was because I had been ignoring him, and--'

'You know that right?' I raised an eyebrow. What the hell...what he trying to shut me up?

'Yeah, I know. I love you too...' I said coldly. 'I have to go, I have a family dinner...'

I hung up, and, turning my phone off, I headed downstairs, to the dinner table.

I looked at Clare.

'So...he really did try to tell me?' I asked, guiltily.

'Yeah...and then he told Renee, and you told her that they were opening the new Vogue store in Broadbeach that day, and they wanted you to model some of their opening designs. And when they flew up to see you for a day, you said you were at cheer leading camp, while Renee said you were hanging out with your friends...'

'I cant believe it...I have been so unfair to him...'

'Well this is your chance to make up for it...looks like you're stuck here for a while,' Chelsea grinned. I smiled back at her.

'At least I've got you guys, eh?'

'Yeah!' Summer exclaimed.

'Definetely!' Chelsea agreed.

'Forever and Ever,' Clare finished, and we all raised our glasses.

'To friends,' Chelsea said, sipping her coke.

'To family,' Clare said, smiling at me.

'To boys!' Summer exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.

'To us,' I finished.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. My new story should be up soon, so keep on the lookout.**

**Special mention to:**

**My beta, Clare.**

**My dedicated reader, Chelsea.**

**AND ALL MY REVIEWERS. Thankyou so much.**

Also, sorry its short!

**Ps...I write, you review - its a win win!**

**Tay x**


	6. Family Fued

**A/N: OK, finally an update!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.**

**Family Fued - Chapter Six**

* * *

I woke up to the glorious sound of Summer screaming her lungs out. Note the sarcasm.

'Mum! Where are my booty shorts?!' she complained. I heard a scuffle downstairs.

'I don't know darling…where was the last place you saw them?'

'Mum. Honestly - I can barely remember whether or not I have blonde hair, let alone where I stuff my clothes at night.'

I muttered _something_ about blonde hair alright.

I grumbled and slipped out of bed.

'Ask Chelsea or Clare.'

'Clare!' Summer screamed up the stairs. I walked over to the mahogany door and slipped in. I took a quick shower and then changed into a cute blue singlet and some black ruggers (after looking out my window and noticing the boiling sun was out - a rarity for Forks).

I trudged down the stairs after drying my hair and running a ghd through it. Kate was cooking breakfast, and she turned to me.

'Bella, dear! Its so great to finally meet you.'

I felt a pang of guilt.

'You too.'

She grabbed me in a hug and held me tightly.

She flipped me some pancakes which I politely refused.

'Not hungry,' I said, smiling.

'Ok then dear - Charlie left you some lunch money in the counter, and the girls want to go to the local mall and do some shopping after school. Its not big, but its something.'

'Yeah, that'd be great!' I exclaimed, and then realised Charlie had only left me five bucks. I trudged back up the stairs and grabbed my hand bag off my bedside table - yes! I had my credit card, full with the three hundred dollars birthday money Phil had put on there, plus about five hundred from work. Speaking of which - I had a job in Broadbeach, at Maccas, and mum had called and told them the deal, and they'd let me quit without notice - but I was going to need one here.

Maybe I could apply at some of the shops at the local mall? And I was going to need a car, but that could come in later - when I scrounged up enough cash. I didn't see why we couldn't put my Ferrari on a cargo train and lug it over here - but Renee said it was part of my punishment.

I stuffed the handbag into my new country road schoolbag, as well as a notebook computer and my sketchbook.

I left my hair down and tied a small necklace around my neck - it was silver, and had a tiny little oval locket on the end, with a picture of me and Jake.

I took my bag with me this time, and headed back into the kitchen, _again_. This time, Clare and Chelsea were there, chatting animatedly.

'I just…don't get why they _both_ like her. I love her to death and all, but Emb--'

I cleared my throat.

'Oh! Bella!' Clare exclaimed. 'Hi. Good morning,' she said. 'Good night sleep?'

'Nah…nerves I think.'

'Don't be nervous,' Chelsea replied. 'Everyone'll love you - you're gorgeous, and totally sweet.'

I smiled at her, and then noticed Summer was late - and Clare seemed to read my mind.

'She's always late,' she said, smiling.

I noticed they were both looking their best - Clare was wearing a silver singlet top and a black denim mini skirt, with some silver heels.

Chelsea on the other hand, was wearing a soft blue off-the-shoulder, with some black mini shorts, and black flats.

Summer's phone could be heard ringing upstairs.

'Oh - by the way, Quil's giving me a lift to school, I cant walk with you guys. Seth'll be taking Summer…'

'…really? Yes, sure, pick me up in ten!' Summer's eccentric voice rang from upstairs.

'And Chelsea, you can take Bella.'

'You've got a car?' I asked. She nodded.

'Birthday present from Kate,' she smiled.

Woah, and Kate wasn't even her biological mother.

She was really nice.

Summer came running down the stairs.

'Hey guys!'

Clare looked over at her and screamed.

'Go get changed!' she yelled. Summer looked down at her outfit.

'What?' She was wearing denim shorts that showed most of her arse and a white singlet that cut off under in the middle of her chest, barely covering her boobs. She also had some black sex boots.

'You look like a whore!' Chelsea roared. 'Get back upstairs and change!'

She ignored them, 'Bella - what are you wearing?'

I looked at my singlet top and shorts - yeah, I looked a bit plain.

I fidgeted uncomfortably.

'Well…'

'She looks perfect. Some dark blue heels and she'll look absolutely gorgeous. Which is more than I can say for _you_, Clare spat.'

'You're just jealous that these shorts and shirt don't fit you anymore.'

'They don't fit me anymore because I got boobs and legs, while you stayed midget sized. And they don't fit you anyway!'

Summer looked scandalised, but tugged the shorts down a little.

'Summer--'

'Don't even start Chelsea! You're just afraid Embry'll see me in these shorts today!'

'What the hell's that supposed to mean?' Chelsea asked.

'You know - everyone can see that you like Embry. I think he's the _only_ one who hasn't figured it out.'

A tear fell from Chelsea's eyes.

'Yeah? Well atleast I'm not _slutting_ my way into a boys heart!' she screamed. Summer's mouth dropped open and she ran back up the stairs. Probably to get changed.

'OK…um…Chelsea…do you want to get going? I need to get my timetable and stuff…'

'Sure!' she said; glad to get out of there.

As we headed over to the door, there was a sharp knock.

It was Embry.

'Hey,' he said as it opened. 'Summer here?'

'Yeah,' I replied for Chelsea who was staring at him. 'But Seth's giving her a lift--'

'Oh, ok. Well…since I'm here,' he said, eyeing Chelsea's outfit. 'Chelsea, want a lift?'

'Yes!' she almost screamed. 'I mean…yeah, whatever. Wait - Bella…'

'Don't worry, I can walk!'

She raised an eyebrow.

'Seriously.'

She smiled. 'Thankyou!' She went with Embry and got into his two seater Porsche - I could tell these guys were the richies around here.

I shouted goodbye to Clare and Summer and headed out into the dim sunshine. I had on some black flats, which were comfy to walk in, and headed over towards the school; a twenty minute walk.

When I got to the end of the road, a silver Volvo flashed by, and then stopped. Edward Cullen stepped out.

'Need a lift?'

I smiled gratefully.

'Please,' I said, running to the passenger side.

I got in and grinned at him. There was a song playing on the radio - Running Back, Jessica Mauboy Featuring Flo Rida.

I grinned as we drove off - both of us were singing along.

'…And I cant move on,

Cause that means forgettin, forgettin,

Everything we had,

Instead I keep running back,

Cause I keep forgettin, forgettin,

That you treat me so bad,

Instead I keep coming, keep coming,

I keep coming back...'

I smiled at Edward.

* * *

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW! Pretty Please? :)**

**xx**

**Taylor and Clare**


	7. OMC that was disturbing!

**Ok this chapter may cause some grammor mistakes and what not because mY beta isn't betaring it. I want to have a go for a change :). Nothing against her shes the best beta. I just want to try it. After you read my chapter could you please reveiw also tell me if you think i need a beta or not. Thanks alot guys in surporting my story i really appreciate it and i hope you like it. WARNING: could contain sexual refernces in this chapter and in the next but its not that bad but people under 13 if you think you won't be able to handle it i advise you not to read this chapter anyways thats about !**

**Disclamer: I don't own any thing in this story ony the plot and my made up characters.**

**ME: yer you haved to rub it in don't you.**

**Disclamer:hey its my job.**

**Me:Whatever lets get on with the story.**

**Disclamer:** **good idea.**

As Edward and i drove to school none of us talked, i just couldn't stop staring at him. He was so perfect , i would never have a chance with him.

Ok Bella you have a boyfriend remember Jake, he loves you i kept repeating in my head.

Not like i was likely to cheat on Jake any way ,he was so sweet ,so gorgous.

Plus there is no way in the world Edward would ever want me.

I wounder if he had a girlfriend and if he did would she be as beautiful as him.

As i sat there i noticed that it was pretty much time for me to stop being such a weirdo before he noticed i was staring at him and get freacked out.

I had nothing to talk about though.

Come on Bella think of some thing, my mind kept telling me .

"Thanks again edward for picking me up. I don't know what i would do without you."

"No problem Bella, so how did it go with the big news" he smiled at me showing his white gleaning teeth.

"Well at first i was a bit stubborn, but after that i was like awesome i've got sistors yay"

Edward and i both laughed.

"Yer their a big handfull arn't they? I bet Summer smutherd you to bits" Edward said trying not to laugh.

"Yer well she pretty much did" i laughed again.

"Yer she just couldn't wait for you to come. Same with Chelsea and Clair they've been hastling Charlie for months to invite you down here and when they found out you were moving down here they all went nuts.

"Summer made flyers about you coming here and put them all over the streets, Chelsea made a shopping list for you so you would enjoy the food here she evan asked Charlie for advice on what you liked & what your favourite meals are.

"Oh so thats why i liked everything in the fridge its like all my fav foods i thought that was a bit odd".

"Yer and Clair ,she bassically told everyone in the school about you coming and if they are mean to you she would bash them up ,she evan said to my sistors".

"Wait you have sistors " i said almost shouting at him.

"Yer two theirs Alice the hypo one she actually reminds me of Summer their so alike and theirs Rosilie the bitch she doesn't resemble any of you or your sistors."

There going out with Jasper and Emmett there footballers and my sistors are cheerleaders and then thats where Tanya falls into that catorgry shes the leader of the squad and im quarter back of the footy team.

"What do you mean Tanya is she your gilrfriend" i said looking confused.

"No ,she wishes ,she saids to everyone that where together but where not really, shes part of the reason why i havn't got a girlfriend she scares them away".Edwrad shook his head in shame.

It looked obvious to me that he didn't want to talk about it any more so i quicly changed the subject.

"So Edward did you know i was captain of the cheer squad at my old school, but i think i might give it up cheering isn't me naw is any sport"

" Oh wow thats cool its ashame that your not going to try out here, it would be good for you to be in the squad i just can't belive you were a cheerleader"

" Believe me neither can i" i laughed and so did he.

After that it was pretty much silence.

Me and Edward shot glances some times ,i could swear that some how he may or could have feelings for me just the way he looks at me. But i very much dought so i mean i look like a pig compared to all thses girls here ,there is several choices he could have and im am right down the bottom.

It took us about 10 minuets to get school,Edward drove so fast if i was drivng it probly would of taken us 20 minuets farrie or no farrie.

As we got there he parked infront of the school.

Edwrad opend the door for me i got out he was such a gentlemen.

"I'll be right back i just haved to park the car ok"Edward said as he walked to his volvo"

"Ok i said smiling"

As i started walking to the footpath i rememberd i left my bag in the car.

"EDWARD WAIT! i screamed.

Edward quicky stoped the car having a confused look on his face.

I looked around everyone was looking at me espeacialy a group of girls in cheer out fits one had pixie short black hair and the other two had blonde long hair.

I quickly caught up to his car and opend the door.

"I left my bag in the car" i said blushing

I got in and started looking for it .After about 30 seconds i finally found it.

It was under Edwards car seat how the hell did it get there i thought to my self.

"Umm Edward its under your seat i said "

"Oh how did it get there Edward said looking confused.

"I wish i knew" i said laughing.

Edward strected over and put his hand under his seat"

"I can't reach do you think you would be able to reach" Edward said looking very apologic.

My face started burning and i could tell my cheeks turned bright red.

"Umm i'll try" i said hestinly.

I reached over his lap and put my hand under the seat.

I was in a very awcard position.

My head was near his crutch my right hand was on his knee and my other hand was reaching under the seat and i could tell Edwrad felt pretty uncomfortable to.

He had his hands up high trying not ot touch me.

"I got it"i said

I grabed the handle of my bag and reached up i looked at Edwards face he was bright red and was sweating.

"Are you ok Edward you look very nervous"

Edward cleared his throut and wiped his hand across his forehead.

"Ahh yer just a bit humand in here he said and looked away.

I noticed that i was still sitting on him i blushed and look down and i immediaty regreted it ,he had a massive erriction.

I quickly looked up and got off him"

"Ahh sorry forgot i was still sitting on you".I said trying not to look to obvious that he had a little accedent.

Edward looked down to his pants and his eyes widend he quicly got his bag and coverd his crutch up.

Ahh w...ww...well ok wait for me over there Edward said pointing at the footpath near the cafiteria"

"Ok i said trying to look like i didn't noticed it."

As i walked over to the path i noticed that the three girls were still looking at me. The one in the middle was giving me major evils.i quicly walked away and made my way to the the path.


	8. Shes helping him alright!

**yep again im writting it not my beta so remeber could contain mistakes and such. Hoped you loved the chapter and i hope you will like this one too. This is Edwards pov and tanyas its the same as the other chapter but in there povs don't forget to _REVIEW_. ENJOY! :P**

**TAY.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any thing from this story only my characters and the plot.**

**Epov**

As Bella reached down to grap her bag ,i couldn't help but think of dirty thoughts ,dity thoughts that shouldn't even be in my head.

She put her head near my crutch she was breathing heatherly.

I just put my hands up and closed my eyes and leaned my head on the seat hoping this would be soon over.

I made quick glances at her ass occainaly and shut my eyes again.

I couldn't believe the way i was acting this wasn't me i usually don't care about these things.

But she wasn't just an ordanary girl to me.

I never met a girl like her, she wasn't stuck she had a sence of humour and she was so adoribly cute.

How could you not have dirty toughts on an opertunity like this.

"I got it" i herd Bella say.

I quicly opend my eyes and helped her up.

I pulled her up and for a split second we were staring into eachothers eyes.

Evan though it was only a split second i saw a future with her i knew it was love at first site.

For me any way, but i defintly saw something in her eyes ,like she wanted me too.

"Are you ok Edward you look very nevous "Bella said looking worried.

I noticed that i was sweating heaps and my face felt very hot.

I quickly cleared my throat and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Umm yer its just really humand in here. I lied.

I quickly put my head down in shame and noticed that Bella was sitting on me she had her legs over my legs so my legs were inbetween hers.

I looked up at her and she looked like she noticed as well she blushed and looked down.

When her eyes were loking down i noticed that her eyes widend.

She quickly jumped off me.

"Ahh sorry Edward i forgot i was still sitting on you".

She still had her head down i looked down to see what made her have that shocked exspression.

To my horror i saw what made her so shocked and surprised.

I quickly put my bag on my looked up at her she had a embarrised exspresion on her face.

I just wanted to leave i was so embarrissed.

How could i have done that what was wrong with me.

I felt very disgusted at myself and sick.

I wanted to go home straight away,but i knew she would get affended.

Ahhh w..w.....well ok meet me over there i pointed at the footpath.

She smiled "Ok"

She smiled and walked off.

Howw could i ever face her again i thought to myself as i was looking for a parking spot.

**Tpov**

"Oh look Edwards here". Alice pointed out.

As soon as she said that my heart started pumping.

Me Rose and Alice were waiting in the car park for that exzact reason to wait for our men.

The only problem was that Emmet and Jasper actually admitted that they are going out with Rose and Alice.

Edward kept refusing that we are together, sometimes it makes me upset.

We all looked at his shiny volvo he parked right infront of the school.

"Why is Edward parking there, there are heaps of room in the school cafateria" Rose said looking confused.

"I have no idea but lets go greet him"i said excitinly.

We started walking to his car.

As he got out my heart pumped evan more he was so handsome.

He got out and opend the other door there walked out was a girl.

My heart sunked it felt like someone just took out my heart and threw it in the trash.

"Who is that " I hissed

"I have no idea but she looks like a freak what the hell is Edward doing being around her" Rose snapped

"Guys be kind ,shes Bella you know cheif swans daughter" he's probly just helping her out.

"Bella Swan aye so shes the girl everyone has been talking about she doesn;t look very speacial to me"i hissed again

I started walking towards them about to snap at them both but Alice stoped me.

"What are you doing let go of me Alice"

"Just leave it be, you don;t want to do something you will regret , and its not going to make edward like u any more then he does know"

Alice had a point ,i just steped back and watch walk across the car park.

"Edward wait" i her bella scream.

Everyone just stared at her, i was pretty happy that she had already embarrissed herself.

Bella looked around at people staring at her and blushed then her eyes looked at me.

I tried to put the most evilist death stare at her. Jut for payback seeming as there was nothing elese i could do.

She turned around and ran towards Edward car,she opend the door and started to looking for something after about 30 seconds she turned to Edward and spoke to him he looked down and spoke to her.

Then he put his hands down like he was unzipping his pants then put his hands in back on the steering wheel.

Bella spoke again and put her head down on his lap.

"What the hell is she doing" i almost screamed

I looked around at Rose and Alice they both had shocked expressions on there face.

"I have no idea"Alice whisperd in disbelief.

"Yer Alice she defintly helpimg him alright" I snaped.

"Its probly nothing ,Edwards not like any guy here and im not just saying that because hes my brother he would never do that espeacialy at schoo" alice said.

After about a minuet Bella popped up and sat on him it looked like they were kissing,then she quiclky jumped off him said something to him then got out.

"Meet me over there"Edward said then drove off to find a parking spot, Bella walked off to the footpath and looked at us as if we saw nothing, i looked at Alice and Rose they sti;ll ahd ahocked exspression on there faces just staring at her, i looked at her and gave her a evan mpore of a death stare she just looked straight away and continued to walk to her destination.

Edward defintly had some exsplaing to do.

**Ok i hoped you liked i wounder what Tanyas gonna do ,and her sistors man can you imagine that them actually doing that in a car outside of that school lol that would be disturbing in Tanyas eyes any way lol. If these chapters are to short im sorry ,tell me about it and i'll try and make them longer and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and i'll answer all of them on my home page love use xx**

**_REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVIEW! REVEIW!  :P YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!_**


	9. The talk

Bpov

As i waited for Edward to park the car i noticed the three girls still staring at me, they just wouldn't stop i thought about going over there and asking what there problem was but i couldn't find the courage to do it. They all looked so mean and angrey except the one that was short with black spicky hair, she looked at me with a worried exspression.

The three girls walked over to me.

"Hello im Tanya" The blonde one in the middle said she had an even scarier look on her face.

"uhh heyy umm im Bella"

"Yer we know umm i just want to let you know that im Edwards girlfriend and i want you to stay away from him, i mean you are so disgusting why would you even do said almost shouting at me.

"Im sorry but i think you have made a mistake , Edward and i are just friends i have a boyfriend in Arizona"

"Oh so your cheating on him too ,listend bitch i just want you to stay away from him or elese"

She made her arm into a fist and punched the back of her hand and then looked back up at me "get the picture"

"Is there a problem here" i herd Edwards voice.

He walked up to the footpath and stood beside me.

"No there isn't i was just warning Bella to stay away from you"Tanya snaped

"Tanya im aloud to have friends" Edward said carmly besides where not even together".

"Just friends ok then if you guys are just friends then why was she giving you a blow job in the car is that what friends do and what do you mean where not together why can't you just except it"

"WHAT" Edward and i both said at the same time.

"Look Tanya i did not give Edward a blow job why would you think that" i said laughing.

"In the car you bent over to where his downstaris area is it looked quite obvious what you were doing"

"Umm my bag was under Edwards seat he couldn't reach it so i went and got it"

"Oh"Tanya said surprised

Everything went silent.

"Well thats a relief "Alice said breacking the silence.

" Yea a big relief" Tanya said sighing.

"U,guys i haved to go and make a call Alice and Rosile will i see you at cheer training.

They both nodded.

"Ok cya then"

Tanya walked off into the fogg.

"Im Alice its so good to finally meet you" The short one said

She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Im so gald your here the whole town is so excited of you being here" Alice said grining

"Im Rosile" the blonde one said

She shook my hand.

She still had a disgusted look on her face just staring at me up and down.

"Well im going to find Emmet"

Rosilie walked off she didn't seem to like me.

"Don't worry about Rose she doesn't like any one" Edward said smiling

"Well its great to meet you Bella but i really gotta go i cya around ok"

She gave me a hug and left.

"Your sistor seems nice"

"Yer she gets annoying sometimes"

I laughed i can see why you think Summer and Alice are like eachother.

"Yer look i wanted to apoligise about what happend in the car"

"Lets not talk about it ok i have forgotten about it besides accedents happend right?"

"right shall i excort you to your class? What do you have?"

"Umm Biology"

"So do i .Follow me ill show you the way"


	10. Im confused 3:

**Hey**

**Im sorry i havn't been updating my stories i have been really busy & i know thats not excuse but plz forgive me ^_^**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz R&R you know you want to XD**

**love tay **

**Enjoy**

**_DISCLAMER: I own nothing but the plot and my characters Summer,Clair,Chelsea the rest is owned by Sm_**

' B1 , B2 , B3 here we are' Edward said leading me into the class were obviously late as we opened the door , every turned and faced us i turned bright red , i just wanted to dig my face into Edwards chest.

' Edward you late , that's the first and who's this nice young lady ' A man said

' This is Bella she is new here , and I'm sorry Mr bullocks that where late '

' Hello Bella nice to meet you I'm Mr Bullocks your Biology teacher '

He leaned over and smiled.

' Um nice to meet you too um Mr Bullocks' I smiled back and looked towards the class , everyone was still staring at us , there eyes widened and there mouths dropping.

' OK well Bella you can sit with Edward and lets get back to our class work shall we' Mr Bullocks said clicking his fingers

Edward took my hand and led me to our desk , he pulled my chair out for me , i smiled and sat down .

I opened my book and started to follow in on what Mr bullocks was writing on the board.

Edward didn't seem to have any trouble with it every now or then he would look at ,my book and laugh.  
After 20 minuets of trying to understand the work i gave up and copied Edwards work.

' Hahahaha Bella you really need a tutor , biology really isn't your thing is it ' Edward laughed

' Not really i didn't really pay attention at my old school '

' mm fair enough why don't i tutor you then ' Edward suggested

' Um studying hm mm not really a fan of that '

' OK then well I'm going to tutor you weather you like it or not '

' Fine if you insist ' I smiled

'OK so we will start today OK , your house after school '

'Wow Edward your very demanding' i said giggling

' I know , so is it a date '

I blushed and nodded.

We continued back to our work ...... we he did i just copied .... i looked at the clock only 20 more minuets and it will be over i couldn't wait.

' When you try your best but you don't succeed , when you get what you want but not what you need'  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep , stuck in reverse , well light will guide you home'  
And ignite your bones and i will try to fix you' My phone rang.

I looked around everybody was staring and laughing , i quickly got it and answered it ,

'Hello' i whispered

' Hey babe we haven't talked in ages '

' Oh hey hang on I'm in class i will call you back in a minuet OK '

' WOW spewing to be you , school doesn't start for us until another hour , well OK bye bye babe'

' Bye Hun' i said and quickly and shut my phone

' Miss Swan is there something you would like to share with the class' he said crossing his arms

' Um no sir sorry for interrupting um could i please go to the toilet '

' Well i don't usually give out passes but because your new i will let you go'

' Thank you sir'

I got out of my seat Mr Bullocks handed me a pass and i practically ran to the bathroom.

As soon as i got there i dialed his number.

It rang twice then Jacob answered it.

' Hey baby boy ' i said almost shouting it , i was so Excited to hear his voice

' Uh hey who's this' Jacob said

' Its Bella who else would call you that ' I laughed

' Oh hey my beautiful girl '

I blushed and giggled.

' I miss you so much Jacob '  
' I miss you too so how is it going with your new school , and your sisters and stuff have you joined the cheer squad yet '

' Well my sisters are great , I'm getting quit use to the fact that i have sisters , i not joining the cheer squad , schools good i met this really cool guy his name is Edward he is going to tutor me and i .w....

' WHAT' Jacob said while cutting me off

' Whats the matter Jacob' i said surprised

' Let me get this straight a you have met a guy named Edward and he is going to be studying with you '

' Yer whats so bad with that '

',My girl is going to be with a guy that i don't know to study , OK first of all you don't study and second of all guys don't really study that's just an excuse to get with you'

' Jacob its nothing , Edward's different he's not like any other guy '

' Bella i don't want to hear any more I'm going '

**hmmm i wounder whats going to happen next , well you have to read to find out , oh and R&R**

**I had a dream that i got aleast 10 reveiws i wounder if it will come true.**

**You know what to do XD**

**love Tay**


	11. What a Relief

**_Hey beautifuls_**

**_Its Taii_**

**Umm i just like to say that with some review people are being a bit mean , like insulting me , i like the constructive critsim and i try MY best to accomplish your needs but some of you are going a bit far , _IF YOU HAVN'T GOT ANYTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY IT AT ALL_**

**Its simple and easy:) ,but on a positive note some did write some nice reviews thanks to all that has reveiw my story your the best it makes me feel speacial that somewhere some one is enjoying my stories,**

**I like to make 1 shout out in particular whitch is zoella di vil you have been very loyal to my stories and has reveiwed many times so i would like to thank you and for you to know that you are very much appricated thank you XD.**

**Anywayz people i hope you enjoy this story again , this is a short one but i am trying to make them longer plz R&R**

**lOVE USE ^_^**

'Jacob i think your over reacting '  
' Oh really Bella well how about this for over reacting'  
As soon as he said that he hung up the phone , i tried calling several more times but he had turned his phone off, why was he acting this way?, why was he so angry?. I had never seen him act like this before.  
I put my phone away and headed back to class.  
' Is everything OK ' Edward whispered  
I nodded and half smiled. For the rest of class i just laid my head on the cold desk think what had just happened. Me and Edward were just friends nothing more , nothing less , so why was Jacob acting like this? He can trust me he knows that.  
I jumped at the sound of the bell , i quickly got my books and headed out the door. Edward caught up with me.  
' Bella are you OK , ever since you went to the toilet you are in a completely different mood '  
' I'm OK Edward , it's nothing you need to be concerned about ' I faked smiled  
I relised that if i didn't want any sympathy from anybody i had to hide everything i was feeling right know and be a happy Bella.

' BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA' A girl yelled from the back of the hall way.  
It was Summer she was running with a wide r\grin on her face, she ran up and hugged spin me around.  
' Hows my beautiful Bella's first day of school going '  
' Uh good' I said while trying to catch breathe  
' Oh Edward hey' Summer Said  
' Hey Bella can i talk to you for a minuet ' Summer said while pulling me to one of the lockers  
' Why is Edward there? ' Summer whispered  
' What do you mean Why is Edward there? i asked  
' Well Edwards not the sort of person to hangout with your kind of people '  
' And what is that supposed to mean ' i snapped  
' It means he doesn't hangout with us he hangs out with the cheer squad and the footy team , there too good for us.  
' Well Edward's my friend , he gave me a lift to school '  
' Well that's super duper cool then' Summer said cheerfully' but i would watch out for Tanya she's obsessed with him'  
' Yer i already ran into her ' i said  
' Oh really..'  
She was cut of by Embry who had his arms around her waist.  
' Hey Summer , sit with me at lunch '  
Summer looked up smiled and nodded , she grabbed Embry's hand and started walking.  
' Cya in the cafeteria OK' Summer yelled  
I nodded, all of a sudden my phone started vibrating , i quickly looked on the phone it was Jake , i smiled and sighed in relief.  
' Hello' i said  
' Hey it's Jake '  
' Oh Jake please i don't want to fight can we please sought this out , it's breaking my heart ' I pleaded  
' That's why i have called , i have realised that i was over reacting a little bit, I'm just really jealous that a guy gets to see you and i don't , i really miss you ,I Love you Bella , please forgive me '  
I felt my heart race as he said those three simple words I Love You , i tried to pull myself together , i took a deep breathe.  
' I forgive you Jake , and i love you so so so very much , and you should know that all i want is you and only you forever '  
' Well Babe i gotta go , class is starting , i hope you have fun studying '  
I herd a raw of laughter coming from the other end of the phone , Oh how i missed his laugh.  
' OK Jake love you'  
I waited till he hung up first ,i walked to the cafeteria alone , i could felt a big grin on my face and everyone was staring but i didn't care i was just happy that we were OK again.  
I finally go to the cafeteria Summer was already with her boys Seth and Embry she was in between them , Embrey and Seth both staring each other down , i thought it was funny that Summer had no idea that they liked her.  
Summer looked up and saw me , she smiled again , she always seemed to smile when she saw me.  
' Bella hey i saved you a spot' she shouted  
I laughed and made my way to her.  
' Bella do you want to sit here '  
I turned around it was Edward.  
' Um i ..uh.. w.w. i was going ot sit with Summer '  
I looked into his eyes his face expression was filled with disappointment and hurt.

**Thats all bubbies , i hoped you enjoyed it , and i will try and make a longer one next time.**

**Please R&R cuz u love me so much come on admit it u guys know u want to reveiw. But please remeber no bad reveiws it breaks my heart :(**

**LOve taii**

**xxx**


	12. Lunch Time Num Num XD

**_Hey my beautiful readers it's Taii_**!

**So So So So So sorry i havn't updated in like a billion years , i have no excuse , im a bad author so very sorry i really am * hands all my readers a bunch of roses and a card saying forgive me * i hope you will.**

**I made this cahpter a bit longer seeming as most of you asked if it could. I hope its long enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you forgive me and still love me plz reveiw you know i love it when you doo XD. This chapter is really a blurr it's a bit boring in my opinion and plz bare with me i was half asleep when i did it , reminder plz no bad reveiws it breaks my heart .So many people have told me about my grammer problem and i am trying to fix it so plz none of them any more all though i am thank full that you are trying to help me :).**

**Taii xx**

Ah ...Um mm ' That's all i could get out of me , nothing more , nothing less just mambo jumbo.

I couldn't figure out what to say , and i know time was running out , i looked up at his face, his smile slowly wiping off his face, then i looked over at Summer who was waving her arms impatiently for me to come over.

I didn't know what to do, choose Summer who was my adorable step sister? or Edward who meant ....well nothing he was only a friend?.

So why was it so hard for me to tell Edward no? , i didn't understand .

' Um sorry Edward , Summer wanted me to sit with her , but your welcome to sit with us '

Edward looked over , then at me and then at his sisters and his friends sitting at the far end of the cafeteria looking at Edward confused.

Edward frowned. ' It's OK Bella my friends probably want me to sit with them too '

He walked to his friends , i took one glance at him and made my way to Summer and Seth and Embry , not bothering to eat anything , the guilt already filled my stomach.

I sat down , Summer looked worried , Embry and Seth were just looking at her as if she were a god not even noticing i existed.

' What was that about Bella ' Summer asked

Once Summer talked then , Embry and Seth finally realized i was here.

' Bella Hey ' Embry said with a wide grin on his face.

' Bella' Seth said while nodding his head.

i smiled and waved.

' Um Edward wanted me to sit with him but i said no , because i wanted to sit with you ' i tried to smile but it didn't really feel right.

' He wanted to sit with you , Bella what did you do to him '

' What , i did nothing '

' Bella seriously why didn't you sit with him , he is like the most known dude in the school it would do good for you rep ' Seth added

' yer man , i can't believe he wanted to sit with you let alone talk to you , your not really that sort of person well you know what i mean ' Embry said

Know i was getting offended , what was i not good enough for Edward.

' No Embry i don't know what your saying'

' Bella don't get offended , your awesome its just those sort of people don't really talk to us kind , where the sort that are not geeks, where not invisible where not popular where just normal. You shouldn't hang around us , you have a chance to be like the popular chick and you ruining it by sticking with us ' Embry added

' I don't want to be popular in fact i don't want any attention from anyone , i have had my chance of having fame in high school and i don't want to go back there , i like this sort of life style and i like you sort of people. i said

They all smiled. Summer with the most widen smile.

' Ooh Bella i forgot I'm going to the mall today I'm gonna get my hairstyle i have been wanting for ages and the clothes too , dad finally gave me the money' She sighed 'It's hard having so many siblings , anyway you wanna come i can shout you some money to get a make over too'

' Um no thanks , not really the shopping girl '

She frowned ' Oh well suite yourself , hay i wounder when Clair and Chelsea will be out of class'

' What do you mean , shouldn't they be out know ' i asked confused

' No there seniors they come out a little later then us , and then they stay here a little longer then us' Alice explained

I nodded , it was kind of and uncomfortable silence , i had nothing really to say , Embry and Seth were back to staring at Summer , I glanced around the cafeteria looking at all the new faces. Then i saw Edward , he was looking straight at me , he didn't look away , he just sat there staring at me , i couldn't help but stare back at him.

There we were staring at each other for about 3 minuets , i wondered what he was thinking bout , for some reason i was having visions of doing not so innocent thing with him , my cheeks turned red and started to burn as the thought crept into my mind '

' Isabella' an unfamiliar voice said.

Me and Edwards Constance stares were broken as i turned around to see who it was , there was a boy with Blondie spiky hair and a cute baby face staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

'Honestly Mike i wouldn't waste you time' Summer said

Embry and Seth laughed.

Mike evil eyed her and continued staring at me.

' Um should i know who you are ' i asked

' I'm Mike , I'm like in all your classes , and your Isabella ' he said while sitting next to me

' Just Bella' i said um yer i guess i remember you , sorry it's just there is a lot of people here i need to remember '

' Well i don't think you will need to worry about forgetting about Mike , it's physically impossible to even get him out of your head ' Seth said smiling

' Thank you , Thank You very much ' Mike said in a Elvis presley voice

I giggled , this guy was kinda funny , but kinda creepy he just would stop staring , i looked at Edward to see if he was still staring but he wasn't he was laughing and throwing the ball to Emmet.

'Say Mike said obviously trying to get my attention , did it hurt when you fell out of heaven '

Everybody stopped eating and burst into laughter , i was trying my best not to laugh myself, Mike looked around at everyone confused.

' OK Mike you did not just say that ' Embry said in between laughter

' That has got to be the worst pick up line ever ' Summer added

I nodded in agreement to what Summer said.

' Hey guys what's so funny' Chelsea said sitting next to Embry a bit too close i think

' Hey Chelsea , wheres Clair ' Summer asked

' Um she's getting some food for her and Bella , she saw she had no food , um hey Embry' Chelsea said in a flirtatious voice

Embry smiled and waved and started stuffing his face with spoon full of cake.

' Bella ,wella , mella , sella ' i herd Clair say from behind me.

' How many times do i have to tell you be smart and eat your not fat so take advantage of it and it and Eat '

She handed me a full trey of fresh salad's and fruits and for dessert a frozen yogurt with strawberry topping. I must say she knew my fave food.

'I know what your thinking but i can't tale all the credit , Chelsea was the one , that told me what to get you '

' Thanks guys'

I looked at the food , my tummy was rumbling ,but i didn't think i wanted to eat , at the end my stomach won and i started stuffing my face with all the delicious foods.

' Hey guys guess who has a little fling for Bella? ' Summer said while leaning into the table.

' Who' chelsea asked

' Edward Cullen ' Summer said.

' You kidding thats awesome ' Clair said

' He hasn't got a fling for me where jsut friends' i exsplained

I looked at Mike he looked worried.

' He doesn't really like her does he? Mike asked

' Ok well Bella you explain this , he asked you to study with you , he gave you a lift to school and he wanted to sit with you , im getting strange vibes about him , i mean you don't call me Summer Swan for nothing he full on over heels for you Bella'

' No he's not ' i exsplained

' Wow Edward Cullen actually talked to one of our kind' Clair said

Here we go again i thought .

**There it is , i hope you enjoyed it , like i said it was kind of a blurr , Again very sorry , i am trying to update as much as i am so u have to forgive me cuz i wuv you very much ^_^.**

**Xx REVIEW FOR ME PLZ MY GORGEZ READERS XD**


End file.
